


The Avengers: Companion Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Crossover, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an mysterious woman called Missy threatens the world, and the Doctor is unavailable, River Song puts together a group of remarkable people to prepare for whatever Missy has in store for them. Among them, Clara Oswald, head of Oswald Industries and the most intelligent woman in the world. But Missy may know more about Clara than Clara does.</p><p>This was once just a re-skin of the Avengers movie, but I have decided to tweak it a bit. Have not included Hulk because no character in Who really gels with Bruce Banner all that well in my opinion. Unless you have any suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oswald Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Clara Oswald - Was nearly eaten by an alien in the Wi Fi before being saved by the Doctor, the world's leading expert on computer science, programs and even A.I., invented a highly advanced robot suit by herself.  
> Rose Tyler - Volunteered for super soldier program to fight a secret organization called Bad Wolf, has since retired. Greatest soldier in the world.  
> Amy Pond - Super Spy from Scotland, renowned as one of the best in the world, in a relationship with fellow assassin Rory.  
> Rory Williams - Master archer and marksman, wishes to leave his job with Amy.  
> Ashildr - Immortal warrior from Asgard, said to be a child of Thor.  
> River Song - Wife of the Doctor, runs special organization UNIT.

"What's going on?"

"Just stay calm, Clara, focus on my voice."

"Where am I?! Everything is so dark? I don't know where I am!!"

"Somethings trying to morph you into digital form so it can absorb you. Just stay calm."

"PLEASE HELP ME!!"

Clara jumped out of bed and screamed. She was sweating and shaking violently. Her breath was heavy and out of control. She sat off the bed and tried to get her breathing under control. The nightmares wouldn't stop. Several psychiatrists had tried and failed to help her. Most simply couldn't comprehend what Clara had gone through. The curtains drew by themselves. It was midnight. The moon was half full and the sky was a wonderful blue. Clara was staying in her new tower while her house was being rebuilt after an 'accidental explosion.'

"Are you alright, Clara?" DANNY said. DANNY was Clara's personal A.I. She'd invented a few by now, but DANNY was her favorite.

"Yeah, I'm fine, DANNY. Honestly, it was just a bad dream." Clara replied. She finally got her breath under control. She put on some standard black trousers and vest and heard to her workplace: the basement. Every single suit she had ever designed was down there. And there were a lot of them. But Clara's interest was in the new prototype, the Mark 72. The theory was simple enough, for Clara at least. You insert nanobots throughout the body and brain. They react to specific movements of the body and signals given of by the brain. The nanobots send a corresponding signal to the suit to fly to Clara and assemble over her. Simple enough in theory, but Clara had yet to fully practice it. She injected each series of nanobots carelessly, three for each arm, three for each leg, four in the chest area, and two in the head. 

"Ma'am, it is unwise to be working at this time of night. You require at least two more hours of sleep." DANNY requested.

"Come on, DANNY." Clara replied as she washed some small drops of blood off her arm. "Where's your sense of adventure? Or did I forget to program that into you?" She stood up and looked over at the various parts of the suit all over on the floor. Best to start with the hand. She extended her hand and asked the glove to come to her in her head. But it would not budge. She tried again, with a bit more willpower. Still no response.

"Ma'am, a woman from UNIT is waiting in the living quarters. Perhaps you should talk with her." DANNY said with urgency.

"Not now, DANNY." Clara retorted. She was starting to get frustrated. 'ALL OF IT' her mind shouted. Every piece of the suit flew at her and knocked her over. She hit the floor with a thud and her head started to ache. Not the first time she's had an injury in the workplace. Frustrated, she stood up and took the lift all the way up from the basement to the top floor. When the lift doors opened, she saw an older woman sitting on her sofa. If Clara wasn't in such a bad mood, she would have noticed how pretty this woman was.

"Bad night?" the woman asked. Clara said nothing. "Professor River Song. Well, I was a Professor. I just like the sound of it. I'm the head of U-"

"Unified Intelligence Task Force, yes I know. What do you want?" Clara asked quickly, wanting to get this out of the way. 

"We need your help. As I understand it, you have quite a formidable mind, and an impressive arsenal, so we could use a woman of your merits." River requested.

"Why me? It must be something pretty big if your coming to me." Clara continued asking.

"Missy. Also known as the Master. Well, was known. She attacked a UNIT base two days ago. Stole an alien artifact called the Tesseract. We don't know why, but since it's her, it must be bad. I'm putting together a team of the best in the world. You came up on the list." River explained.

"Go find the Doctor." Clara answered bitterly.

"We've tried, he's worlds away." River replied quickly. She was started to get tired of Clara's attitude. "You've met him, haven't you? He talked about you a bit." she pressured. Clara sighed heavily.

"He uh- he saved my life. I was about to be eaten up by some monster in the internet. He stopped it, but not before it made me digital for a few moments. He said I uh- I absorbed the internet. That's why I'm so smart. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the right place, right time, I don't know." Clara explained quickly. This was not a subject she felt comfortable discussing.

"Huh, that's odd." River said to herself. Clara looked up. "Never mind. I'll leave the folder with you, you can think it over." Then, she left. And Clara felt uneasy. It wasn't just the tiredness. The way River had acted when she heard Clara's story. Something struck her as odd, but it wasn't something she wanted Clara to know. Why? Clara sat down and looked through the folder. The Master was certainly a force to be reckoned with. And it seemed that Missy was deadlier than her male predecessors. According to the folder, she had a hypnotic effect on weak minded people and didn't really like humans all that much. Clara put the folder back down and lied on the sofa. Before she could try to get back to sleep in the bed, she drifted off on the sofa.

"What's happening, why is everything so dark?"

"Clara, just stay calm!!"

"Please, I- I know so much. WHY DO I KNOW SO MUCH?"

Clara woke up again. It was early morning. The city was busy as always. Clara saw the folder from last night and took another look. Something about Missy felt.. odd. Like she had met her before, and yet she knew she had never laid eyes on Missy before. Like when you meet someone you passed by on the street a few days ago.

"DANNY, get me a suit. We're going to UNIT HQ." Clara shouted.


	2. UNIT HQ

Since she couldn't use the new Mark 72 as it wasn't finished yet, Clara took out the standard Mark X armour. It wasn't anything special, but it did it's job. As Clara flew through the air, she took the time to get used to being in the air again and to call Journey. Journey used to be Clara's secretary. Then, after a few passionate speeches, she became the CEO of Oswald Industry in Oswald's place. And after a few passionate nights together, they were girlfriends. And only girlfriends, Clara wasn't the marrying sort. After a few rings, Journey picked up.

"Hi, Clara, what's going on?" she greeted.

"Just calling to say hi. How's the meeting going?" Clara asked, preferring to avoid the subject.

"What meeting?" Journey asked back.

"The one about designing enough solar panels to power the city." Clara stated.

"That was two weeks ago." Journey corrected. Clara had to pause. She was making a bad habit of doing this.

"Oh. How did that go?" Clara asked, trying to brush it off.

"Very well. We're making good progress on it. What's going on?" Journey pressured. That woman could smell a rat. It was part of the reason Clara trusted her so much, but it also made difficult to lie to.

"Nothing." Clara replied, a bit too quickly.

"You don't call for nothing, what's going on?" Journey continued to pressure.

"Nothing, I swear. See you in a bit." Clara finished, hanging up the phone. She continued on her flight, finding the tower of London was a few minutes away.

"Clara, there's something wrong with your heart." DANNY said out of nowhere. Clara nearly panicked.

"You better not be lying." Clara replied.

"I can't lie, remember? Your hearts at 171 beats per second." DANNY answered. Clara put the suit onto full speed and was on the roof of the Tower in under ten seconds.

"What's wrong with my heart? Check it, check the- the vitals." Clara said quickly. She knelled on the floor and controlled her breathing.

"That's the strangest part, your heart is fine. It's beating far beyond the average heartbeat, but your vitals show no abnormal signs." DANNY explained. "It's currently steadying at 170."

"Do a full body scan, there must be-" Clara started before a loud bang interrupted her. A door to the roof opened loudly and several guards ran out with proper military grade weapons. They were wearing full black uniforms, though some had red hats. So, definitely UNIT soldiers. River walked out with them.

"Sorry about the security, one can't be too careful. At ease, men." River commanded. The men lowered their guns and stood straight. "If you'd like to come inside. Oh, and leave the suit outside please."

"Seriously?" Clara asked. River only responded with a look, which made Clara sigh. "DANNY, let me know when you've finished the scan." The suit opened and Clara walked out. A few soldiers tried to avert their gaze, but most just gawked at her like schoolboys. Clara sighed again and followed River down the tower. As she did, River passed her a few folders.

"Now you're here, we can tell you the full story. The Tesseract is a sort of portable wormhole. Out chief scientist Martha Jones believed it could be used to provide unlimited clean energy to the entire world." River explained.

"If that's what you wanted, you could have asked me. Hell, I've already got it for my tower." Clara replied sarcastically.

"If you could be serious for more than one minute." River retorted. "We believe that Missy plans to use the Tesseract to create a wormhole over the earth."

"To where?" Clara asked, trying to be serious.

"Our two most likely theories are an alien army, or a black hole. I'd much rather it were the former." River sassed. It seemed only River was allowed to make jokes in the Tower. The reached the bottom of the stairs to find themselves in a large basement. Several computer geniuses and soldiers were running errands all around the place. River led them to the science labs, where a dark skinned woman was working on a computer. "Dr Jones, how's the search going?"

"Not well. Missy must know her stuff, it's not easy to hide an energy source that massive." Martha answered. "I'm guessing you're Clara Oswald."

"Indeed I am." Clara answered. The girls shook hands. "Where did she steal the Tesseract from?"

"A secret base in Wales. We were working alongside Torchwood." Martha explained.

"Missy won't have gone far with it. Start with the base then work your way outwards. She won't have left the country." Clara ordered.

"What makes you think that?" River asked.

"I just do, now, are you going to heed my advice, or are you going to stand around and let Missy open the gates of hell?" Clara replied, avoiding the question. The truth was, she couldn't answer it. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Like she didn't even need to learn it, and it was just built into her like knowing how to eat or drink.

"Ma'am, we've got a match. It's Missy, she's turned up." a red head said. It was Amy Pond, who was once set up by UNIT to be Clara's secretary slash secret bodyguard. Clara, Martha and River all walked out to look a monitor. On it was footage of Missy, walking around kneeling citizens and holding a strange staff. It was definitely her. Yet again, a feeling of deja vu crept up in Clara's mind. She knew she had never met Missy before in her entire life. Yet she looked strangely familiar.

"Where is she?" River asked.

"She's in Scotland. And she's got hostages. A lot of them." Amy answered.

"Amy, take our best helicopter. Don't take Rory, I need him to stay on lookout. Take the Captain." River ordered. Everyone in the room knew who River meant by 'the captain.' As Clara made for the door back up the stairs, River called her.

"Clara, I need you here. Track down that bloody Tesseract." River shouted.

"Yes, ma'am." Clara said sarcastically, with a sarcastic salute to go with it. She walked back to the lab as the rest of the room went strangely quiet and watched on the monitor as the red head in a leather uniform headed to a helicopter with a blonde in what Clara could only describe as a Union Jack uniform.

"She actually goes out in that? Even the Americans aren't that patriotic." Clara asked.

"We did give her a uniform we made ourselves. It was bulletproof, extremely light, and it had a Union Jack. And it was all black, for stealth. But she preferred the older uniform. Said it 'felt better' to wear." Martha explained. As the helicopter headed off, Clara noticed that the door was unguarded. Martha seemed to have noticed Clara's gaze to the door. "Go ahead, I've got everything down here. Kick her ass for me."

"You're sure?" Clara asked, just to be polite. When Martha nodded, Clara walked to the door past everyone and ran up the stairs. After several flights, she made it to the top where the guards were all taking selfies with her Iron suit.

"Get your cameras ready. This will make your friends jealous." Clara warned them. They all stepped back as Clara walked into her suit and waited as everything became online. Then, she departed, and the guards below were left utterly awestruck. "Time to work for a living."

"Clara, the full body scan has-" DANNY started.

"Not now, DANNY, I can't be distracted. We've got trouble. I assume you hacked into UNIT's systems like I asked." Clara interjected.

"Yes, ma'am. I've sent the co-ordinates for Missy's location. Miss Pond and Captain Tyler will be there in approximately 1 minute. On my estimations, you'll be there in 2 if you travel at full speed. Good luck ma'am." DANNY finished. Clara took a heavy breath as her suit broke the sound barrier. Time to confront Missy.


End file.
